This invention relates to improvements in a transport carrier for such articles as motorcycles, bicycles, snowmobiles and the like and more particularly to such a carrier capable of service either as an independent trailer or for coupling to a towable travel trailer or the like.
Notwithstanding that recreational vehicles of various types such as motorcycles, bicycles and snowmobiles are capable of being ridden or driven from place to place, this is not always practicable nor desirable and it is a common and widespread practice for owners and users of such equipment to transport them to and from places of intended use particularly when the desired environment of use such as snow covered or hilly terrain may be long distances from the usual storage area of such vehicles. For such purposes, various carrier means are used which generally include special purpose trailers, truck beds or direct attachment in a variety of ways to a car, van, truck or towed travel trailer.
The term, travel trailer, as used herein refers to that type of a trailerable substantial recreational vehicle providing sleeping, eating and bathroom facilities for the user and while not normally convenient or practicable for transporting recreational vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles, snowmobiles and the like, are nevertheless used for such purposes by one means or another.
When travel trailers are towed and carry cycles or the like secured to the rear, the top or otherwise as is increasing in popularity, it is frequently the case that after reaching a selected destination for parking the trailer, it is necessary to further transport the recreational equipment to the actual site for use to which further towing of the travel trailer is neither desired nor convenient and at times, not possible. While such trailers are relatively mobile, they have some obvious limitations and disadvantages due to size for movement off of main traveled roads and thus for the most part, are generally parked at suitable sites equipped to service the needs of the users for electricity, water, sewer, etc., as is well known. In these situations, such equipment must be ridden or driven to the place of use, if possible, or arrangements must be made for transportation of the same by some means other than the travel trailer and such arrangements are not always readily available.
With the above observations in mind, it is one of the important objects of this invention to provide a wheeled transport carrier for recreational vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles, snowmobiles and the like that is designed to be used either as an independent towable trailer behind a towing vehicle and, with or without such vehicles carried thereon, to be capable of being coupled to a travel trailer for towing the same.
Another object of this invention is to provide a transport carrier of the above class that can be simply, easily and quickly coupled to or decoupled from a travel trailer.
A further object here is to provide the carrier with an adjustable wheel assembly selectively movable into and out of ground engagement or easily and quickly completely removed when not required.
Still another object herein is to provide a transport carrier as characterized which includes a stored loading ramp that can be easily and quickly arranged for facilitating the loading of vehicles from ground level to the carrier.
The foregoing objects and such further objects as may appear herein, or be hereinafter pointed out, together with the advantages of this invention will be more fully discussed and developed in the more detailed description of the accompanying drawings.